1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cage or retainer ring for holding cylindrical rollers of a bearing assembly. More specifically, the invention pertains to such a retainer ring wherein chamfers are provided on inner and outer peripheral edges of the pocket end faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a cylindrical roller bearing assembly, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,273, is mounted upon a shaft, an inner race ring is first locked upon the shaft. Then, a retainer ring is slipped about the shaft and the inner race ring. Sometimes cylindrical rollers that project diametrically beyond pocket end faces of the retainer ring strike the inner race ring, as the retainer ring and the rollers are being slipped about the inner race ring. When the clearance is restricted in an axial direction between ends of the rollers and the ends of the pocket, the entire force from striking the inner race ring is transmitted through the cylindrical roller to the opposite end of the pocket. This often results in a deformation of the retainer ring, a loosening of retainer ring joints, or a breaking of the retainer ring.